<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rosemary and thyme by shadowcat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875060">rosemary and thyme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500'>shadowcat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardrada and her patient make dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plaguetober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rosemary and thyme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>13/10 Herbs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“That’s thyme. Lemon thyme is the one next to it, and they’re both going in the pot.” Hardrada picks up the two sprigs and tosses them in the pot, continuing to stir.</p><p>“If they’re both thyme, what’s this then?”</p><p>“Hm? That’s rosemary. Doesn’t taste very good raw, but you can take a bite of it if you want.”</p><p>The patient sticks the small branch in their mouth and bites down. A second later Hardrada watches as they screw up their face and spit it back out. </p><p>“Told you.” She goes back to stirring the pot. </p><p>“Why do you have something like that? Is it medicine?”</p><p>“No, it makes food taste better. You just have to cook it with the stuff.”</p><p>“No way, you’re lying to me.”</p><p>“Well, guess we’ll find out then.” Hardrada grabs the rosemary sprig and tosses it in the pot as well before putting the lid on. The patient looks shocked. “Come on, all we have to do is wait for a little for it to cook. I’ll show you how to bandage an amputation.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all know that I went into my garden and deepthroated a stalk of rosemary to research this. As a side note, please do not do that.</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes"> tumblr</a>!</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>